


Hero On Loan

by BudBrock



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BudBrock/pseuds/BudBrock
Summary: "You've had your say Nabu. We will investigate the matter further, and I promise you, if the boy or dimension is in any danger we will extract him. But until then the opinion of The Council is that he is there for a reason. Once all is righted everything will return from whence it came." The gavel struck wood once more. "All dismissed."





	1. Their Is More To The World Than They're Willing To Tell You

_It began long ago…_

_When a Maltusian, one of the first beings in existence, by the name of Krona tried to observe the beginning of the universe, he unknowingly unleashed[doom](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9211640/2/#) upon many realms._ _The Maltusians believe that through the backlash of his failed attempt, the multi-verse was then created through the splintering of the universe._

_They are, however, wrong. Though you will find not one among them to believe this fact._

_The multi-verse long existed before they thought to have created it, and does not operate, nor is as young, as they think._ _Every dimension spawns from another, that is how they are made._

 _Each universe, alternate time-line, realm, and dimension are all connected as if all were tied with one continuous string. Cut the string, and all will die that are no longer connected to the source, disintegrated as if they never existed._ _What is this powerful source that keeps all the other universes stable? Good question. That would be ours._

 _Our dimension came first, and through it and many others imaginations, we created all the other worlds by the stories we've crafted in our minds._ _It's quite the power you know, discovering that you're capable of creating whole other worlds, simple because you exist in the first world ever made. And one that only a single person knows about from our world._

 _That would be me. I would introduce myself, but my name has long been kept secret. But if you wish, you may call me Agent 1._ _Though me and my organization are no Green Lanterns (and far less known) we are just as elite and dedicated to ensuring the survival and improvement of every universe._

_Because, let's face it. The universe is a mess. Ever since Krona fractured the delicate balance between worlds; life for some people has been hell. That's why i helped create the Organization. Let me explain a little bit about how it works._

_T_ _here are five sectors total, and each Lead made up The Council so each Branch's perspective had a voice._

_Sector 1, coded green, is for all agents that excelled in gathering, compiling, sorting, relaying and communicating information about each universe that sprung into existence and all of its correlating dimensions.(Otherwise known as Scribes; an old term, but a befitting one) They would then compile a report for the other sectors._

_Sector 2, coded red, is for agents that excelled in all areas of healing, anatomy, language, culture and theology for every new species of said universes and dimensions.(Though they do more than medical work, they are all dubbed "Doc") They would then prepare field agents by way of debriefing. Though they are much more useful to those whose undercover work was considered a little more "long-term"._

_Sector 3, coded blue, is for all agents who excelled in all sciences apart from medicine. (Squints, as most others call them) They mostly see to improving any, and all technology within the organization including, but not limited to, gadgets and gizmos. If you were to ask any one what they did, they'd tell you that the Squints practically run the entirety of Home Base._

_Sector 4, coded black, is all the field agents. (Also known throughout some dimensions as Realm Walkers, though they're mostly just called Walkers) Not just anyone could become a field agent; it takes a very balanced person well versed and educated in all fields to become one. Then there's also the matter of being compatible with at least a majority of dimensions. That is an entirely different matter._

_The last sector, coded white, is for the Q only. (Everybody just calls them the Q) After all, they fund and founded the organization, even if by doing so just to relieve themselves of having to deal with the inter-dimensional crises' that crop up every Nano-second. It's only right that they be the highest ranking individuals within their group, according to them anyway._

_Though that's what everyone else is told, it's not the whole story. But that isn't why I'm uploading this. It has come to my attention that a certain favored character from the YJ universe has gone missing and is presumed dead..._

_...Well, I happen to know for a fact that isn't true. Buckle up readers, because I've got one heck of a story to tell you._


	2. The Courtroom

Everything was a blur. The wind whipped mercilessly around him, a kind of cold that could put frostbite on your spleen. Then suddenly it was gone. White desolate landscapes turned to grey and black blobs. He knew from that fact alone that his vision had blurred, maybe it had something to do with the pole in front of him that had red stuff smeared all ove- make that two pole-never mind everything's black.

* * *

"I SAID ORDER" The gavel hit its mark with a resounding crack making the once too loud courtroom eerily silent. Though new compared to most things in the multi-verse it has seen its fair shares of arguments already.

"Council please….."

"You've had your say Nabu. We will investigate the matter further, and I promise you, if the boy or dimension is in any danger we will send someone to extract him. But until then the opinion of The Council is that he is there for a reason. Once all is righted everything will return from whence it came."

"But you will not even give the boy a guide? He may become reckless, or subdued by those who think less of him in his current surroundings."

"Nabu is correct. He at the very least needs someone to help keep him out of trouble. If I know my dimensions occupants as well as I think, then it is crucial that he be vouched for."

The head councilman held his hand up. "The Council has spoken Strange. Nevertheless, your logic is sound and your case has been heard." The gavel struck the wood once more. "All dismissed."

* * *

"Did ya hear? Council's scrambling to find agents for an emergency case."

Agent 1 looked up from her monitor screen at the sound of Agent3's soft and foreign accent, all but gone since the first time they met. Her long brown hair was tied into a large bun that seemed incapable of moving and her blue-green eyes held annoyance at what the Council considered an emergency.

"What kind of emergency? Someone accidentally transport a beagle into an alternate dimension without proper papers again? Cause I'd hardly call that an emergency."

She was still curious about where that dog had come from though, in fact the incident sounded familiar but she couldn't seem to remember why. But with all she and her original crew had gone through experience told her calling it an emergency was just overkill. Agent 3 shook his head with a smile that stretched the foreign pink skin around his mouth.

"You humans are always so entertaining. No actually, some kid from one of the major hero universes somehow managed to pass through the barrier and land himself in an opposing hero universe."

Well that sounded familiar too. But why?

"Where from and where to?"

"DC to…Marvel, I think. The kid was a pretty important piece to his dimension from what I've heard."

Okay bells were definitely ringing.

"Which earth?"

"Earth 16, why?"

Agent 1's lips thinned. "Because that was where my initiation was, and there's only one person I can think of that fits that description. Which one is he in now?"

Agent 3's large brown eyes widened. Agent 1 never liked to talk about her initiation and no one ever pushed; there were several unspoken rules regarding Agent 1 since she was the first chosen and to complete her initiation. The most well known being that she was the highest commanding officer among their elite group. "The newest one, I think their dubbing it USWW from what information they've gathered from first dimension."

Agent 1 quickly saved her field report she was supposed to finish this week and closed it. Picking up her badge, coat and keys she threw a "Tell you later" over her shoulder before exiting the office quarters. It was time she cashed in her favor with Coss.

Agent 1 practically stomped down the corridor as she made her way to the Lead of Sector Black's office. She was a woman on a mission, and everyone she passed knew it. They nearly fling themselves out of her way.

Agent 1 nearly gave her Leads Gopher, AKA Personal Assistant, a heart attack when she threw open his office door. "I need to speak with Lead Council member Black."

"No need to be so formal." 1's head swung around to see her Lead leaning in hi office's door frame. "I know why she's here Carl; why don't you run down to the mess hall and bring me back some meat this time."

Agent 1 followed her Lead into his office ready to plead with him to take this particular and personal issue before the council.

"The Council needs to do something."

"You know they'll only listen if you reconsider..."

"Not happening. I'm asking you to do this."

"The won't listen to me."

"Look, I'm pulling every favor in for this. Would you  _please_ at least consider it? He knows me. Heck, they all know me. YOU know me! I wouldn't be asking to do this if I didn't think it was necessary."

Agent 1 had finished her small rant and stared expectantly at her Lead.

"I'm sorry 1 but the issue was already plead." Cosso Acillius, a Turian from the MF universe, was apart of her team once. 1 had originally been the agent chosen to be the council member to represent her sector, but turned the job over to Coss; he deserved it anyway.

"Plead by  _whom_? Who in the multi-verse brought this case before The Council already?!" She stared wide eyed at her old friend.

"Two men by the names of Strange and Nabu; one is from the universe where the Salient hails, the other from where he went." Coss crossed his arms and sighed. "The board is pretty adamant about leaving the Salient alone and where he is. I wouldn't dive into this one like you normally do."

1 arched an eyebrow. "What? No warning to stay out of it?"

Coss chuckled. "We both know you're not going to. I trust whatever [gut](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9211640/3/#) feeling that's telling you to go, more than you do. Something doesn't sit right with me about this case either."

"Nice to know all that training I gave you hasn't gone to waste. So what can you tell me about it? How exactly did he end up there?"

"Who? The Salient?"

1 rolled her eyes. "No, Mickey Mouse."

"That would be one of your sarcastic earth replies, wouldn't it?"

Coss smiled as 1 did what earthlings called a face-palm, she was prone to that common human gesture when training new recruits. He had seen it often during his own Days of Trial.

"Nothing really" Coss continued. "We don't even know why he's there and frankly it's scaring some of the other Council members."

Agent 1 nodded in agreement. "True. For a Salient of any dimension to just up and switch whole universes is a pretty big shift in the inter-dimensional balance."

Coss crossed the room and laid his hand on 1's shoulder, a gesture he learned was attributed to human friendships, and conveyed support.

"Just be careful 1. Contact me if you are in need of anything."

1 laid her hand over his. "I will, thanks Coss."

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was his breathing and heartbeat. He couldn't seem to hear properly, everything was indistinct and sounded like he was under water… Ah, there we go, now he could feel and think. Man, he hated the Dramatic Slow Awakening. It always led to something bad.

The first time he had, had the Dramatic Slow Awakening, he awoke to the wonderful face of the Joker telling him he "was all tied up and had nowhere to go". The next time was Uncle Barry who told him he was under bed rest for the rest of the day due to an injury he sustained after a pretty nasty wipe out. (Uncle Barry was just being over protective) Man, that was the most boring day EVER.

"Tell director Fury the patient's almost awake. He'll want to question him as soon as possible."

And then there's that. He absolutely hated the Dramatic Slow Awakening with an enraged passion.

Wally nearly cursed out loud when he went to go rub his face with his right hand, only to discover that it was hand-cuffed to the railing on his bed.

_Great, just great...this day keeps getting better and better._

Wally glared at the offending metal keeping him restrained to the bed. He had long since given up on trying to figure out where he was exactly and instead was trying to figure out the people.

It was a little difficult, given their stony expressions and disinterested behavior as they bustled about around him. There was one though that seemed incredibly interested. He wore no name-tag or I.D badge, but everyone responded to him as if he were in charge, calling him "Doctor".

He had brown hair, dark blue eyes, and if Wally were to truly describe him, a kind face and sincere smile.

"Hello there, I see you really are awake."  _Speak of the devil_

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R :)


End file.
